


Special Delivery

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't even like pizza, but he's willing to order enough to feed an army as long as it's delivered by the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 13, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Mikey. I've told you three times that I don't really want pizza. You know that I don't really like pizza. Can you please stop asking?" Gerard reached over the piles of dirty dishes in the sink and turned on the hot water tap. The water swirled around black when he put his paintbrush under the flow. He concentrated on washing the thick paint out of the bristles as Mikey picked up the phone and dialed the number of a local pizza place, Iero's Pizzeria, and ordered a large pizza, half the way that he liked, and half the way that Gerard liked it (because he knew that the bastard would steal some, no matter how much he denied liking pizza). But, Mikey's voice faded away as Gerard started to think about his current painting again, and wondered if the dove needed some more black.

About 45 minutes later, Gerard was sitting at the dining room table with a beer in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. Mikey was doing something upstairs, judging by the bangs and crashes when the doorbell rang.

"Mikey! Your pizza's here!"

There were a few more crashes before Mikey's door slammed open, and he called, "Can you get it?!" down the stairs.

Gerard sighed, and looked down at his hands resting on the table. "I'm busy!"

"Just get the fucking pizza, Gerard!"

Mumbling under his breath about ungrateful younger brothers, Gerard stood up and the doorbell chimed again as he crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Coming!" he yelled out, right before stubbing his bare toe on the threshold to the living room. "Shit! Ouch, motherfucking fuck, owwwwfuckkk." He was still scowling when he pulled open the door.

"Large pizza, half pepperoni, half cheese?"

The most beautiful guy in the world looked up from the box and locked eyes with Gerard. They were beautiful eyes, too. Hazel and green and sparkling, and Gerard could feel himself blushing.

The delivery boy smirked, and Gerard knew he was fucked.

"Umm, yeah. Yeah." Gerard started fumbling in his pockets for a handful of cash. He thrust the wad of bills at the delivery guy without even counting it.

The guy giggled and Gerard looked down embarrassed and took in the guy's dirty Chucks. He was short, and adorable, too. Gerard grabbed the pizza and stumbled over words that he didn't even recognize. He started to back up into the house when the delivery boy smiled and Gerard caught the silver of his lip ring glinting in the porch light.

Goddammit.

"Have a great night," the guy said, before waving a little and starting back toward his beat-up Toyota Camry. Gerard watched the guy's ass the entire time, and totally missed the small glance back that he threw Gerard's way.

"Pizza?" Mikey asked from behind him.

"Yeah," Gerard muttered, closing the door before shoving the box at Mikey, and starting for the stairs to his room.

"Hey?" Mikey called after him. "Don't you want some?"

Gerard waved off the offer. His mind was racing, the painting once again his thoughts. The dove did need more black. And some silver.

\----

The next afternoon, Mikey rested his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch and sighed. He sent a text, tapping a meaningless rhythm on the plastic of his cell phone, waiting for a reply.

Gerard poked his head out of the basement, and his voice jarred Mikey. "Mikes?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to order a pizza?"

\----

It wasn't the same guy delivering the pizza, and Gerard felt foolish, with his still-shower-damp hair shoved behind his ears, and a semi-clean shirt on.

All he could really remember about the exchange was the sinking feeling in his heart as the delivery guy walked away.

\----

A week later, the refrigerator was filled with enough leftover slices of pizza to make up two whole pies, and Gerard was fingering the Iero's Pizzeria menu attached to the fridge with two magnets. There was another menu in his room, and Gerard was pretty sure that he had the number memorized by now. 

There was a knock on the door, and Gerard sighed. He could see the soles of Mikey's black shoes on the coffee table. "Mikey, get the door!"

"No."

"Come on, Mikey. You're closer."

"And I'm also busy."

Gerard stuck his head around the corner and watched his brother's thumbs flying around his phone. "Mikey?"

Mikey didn't move.

"Fine." Gerard stomped to the front door. "Lazy fucking bastard." He pulled the front door open a little too hard, still cursing Mikey out under his breath.

"Large pizza, half pepperoni, half cheese?"

Gerard had to look up at the guy because he was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him, and the voice he had been dreaming about was surely just in his head.

The guy smiled and Gerard's mind shorted out completely. His hand went to his pocket and pulled out money on autopilot. He peeled a few bills from the rest and handed them to the guy, again, without counting it. He felt like just being in the presence of this guy was killing his braincells. He could imagine them simply being melted away with the guy's extreme hotness. He did, however, retain enough sense of mind to glance at the plastic name tag attached to the guy's flour-dusted black shirt.

Frank.

Gerard smiled brightly before tucking his hair behind his ears.

Frank smiled back at him, handing Gerard the pizza. Gerard took it and couldn't stop staring at the guy. At Frank. He was thrilled that his fantasy finally had a name.

"Have a great night," Frank said, backing away from Gerard, and heading back to his car.

"Thanks," Gerard called out as Frank stepped off the porch. "You too!"

Frank waved back a little, and Gerard was sure that he had imagined Frank's voice saying, "I hope so."

Gerard closed the door behind him and resisted his urge to lean against the wood and sigh like a girl.

"Pizza?" Mikey called from the couch.

"Yeah." Gerard nodded as he dropped the box next to Mikey's crossed ankles. He started to walk away before Mikey's voice stopped him.

"Hand me a slice?"

"Jesus, Mikey. Can't you get it yourself?" Gerard was anxious to get back to his room, back to his paintbrush.

"Please, Gee?" Mikey adopted the pleading voice that he knew Gerard couldn't ignore. "My fingers hurt."

"Oh, God. Seriously? You don't think it could be because you live with that fucking phone in your hands?" But, Gerard had already turned back toward the living room, intent on getting fucking Mikey his fucking piece of fucking pizza so that the bastard would leave him alone.

But when he opened the lid and reached for a slice, there was something different about this pizza. The pepperonis weren't spread along one half of the pizza, but arranged across it. He spun the box, and saw that the pepperonis formed lines, and then, numbers.

He looked up at Mikey and caught the small smirk on his face before staring at the pizza again.

"So, are you going to call him, or what?"

"You little bastard," Gerard yelled, already heading for the phone with a ridiculous grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
